Software debugging and testing are difficult and time-consuming tasks. While these tasks are vital to the success of an application programming project, they can add significant time and cost to the project. In order to mitigate these time and money costs, a variety of testing tools are available to the application testing engineer to enable him to function more efficiently. One such testing tool is a software probe. A software probe, such as OC System's AProbe™, allows a user to temporarily add code to a software product without modifying the product's code base allowing the capture of performance metrics as an aid in identifying off-nominal application function. Enclosed herein are systems and methods for improving the usability of instrumented software probes including a user interface facilitating real time interaction with an executing software probe, a code injection mechanism allowing a user to inject and execute code segments into an executing software probe, and a visualization aid improving the readability of commonly captured metrics. These improvements advance the goal of more efficient software debugging and testing by improving testing engineer cost and time efficiency.